peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wailing Souls
The Wailing Souls (originally The Renegades) are a Jamaican reggae vocal group whose origins date back to the 1960s. The group has undergone several line-up changes over the years with Winston "Pipe" Matthews and Lloyd "Bread" McDonald the only constant members. They have been nominated for Grammy Awards three times. The group was originally formed as The Renegades in 1966, comprising Winston "Pipe" Matthews, Lloyd "Bread" McDonald, and George "Buddy" Haye, who had attended the same vocal classes held by Joe Higgs in the early 1960s as The Wailers. Matthews had previously recorded as a member of The Schoolboys for Prince Buster. (read more on wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel as a reggae fan constantly played music of artists from Jamaica, including the Wailing Souls, who received plenty of airplay on his shows between the 70's until his death in 2004. The band also did a session for Peel's show in 1984, one of the few reggae artists to do that. After Peel's death, it was later found out that he had ten of the Wailing Souls albums in his Record Collection: W. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1984-10-30. Broadcast: 07 November 1984. Repeated: 27 November 1984, 11 December 1984, 19 February 1985 *Firehouse Rock / Bredda Gravalcious / Stop Red Eye / Bandits Taking Over Other Shows Played ; 1978 *01 March 1978: Joy Within Your Heart (7") Hit Bound ;1979 *08 September 1979 (BFBS): Row Fisherman Row (7") Banana ;1980 *01 December 1980: See Baba Joe (split 12" with Michael Prophet - Help Them Please / See Baba Joe) Greensleeves *06 December 1980 (BFBS): See Baba Joe (split 12" with Michael Prophet - Help Them Please / See Baba Joe) Greensleeves ;1981 * 12 January 1981: Kingdom Rise Kingdom Fall (12") Greensleeves *23 March 1981: Who No Waan Come (split 12" with Al Campbell - Who No Waan Come / Unfaithful Children) Greensleeves *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Who No Waan Come (split 12" with Al Campbell - Who No Waan Come / Unfaithful Children) Greensleeves *15 April 1981: Old Broom (album - Sly And Robbie Present Taxi) Taxi *22 June 1981: Firehouse Rock (album - Firehouse Rock) Greensleeves *28 June 1981 (BFBS): Bandits Taking Over (album - Fire House Rock) Greensleeves *28 June 1981 (BFBS): Fire House Rock (album - Fire House Rock) Greensleeves *02 July 1981 (BFBS): Bandit Taking Over (12") Jah Guidance *30 July 1981 (BFBS): Act Of Affection (album - Fire House Rock) Greensleeves *10 September 1981: Who No Waan Come (album - Wailing) Jah Guidance *15 September 1981: Up Front (12") Greensleeves *17 September 1981 (BFBS): Who No Waan Come (album - Wailing) Jah Guidance ;1982 *03 March 1982: Diamonds & Pearls (split 12" with Papa Tullo - Diamonds & Pearls / Sister Pearl) Greensleeves *23 December 1982: Mass Charley Ground (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves ;1983 * 09 January 1983 (BFBS): Mass Charley Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *09 January 1983 (BFBS): Inchpinchers (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *19 January 1983 (BFBS): Grabbing + Running (split 10" with Wild Bunch - Grabbing + Running / Dub) Cha Cha Music *23 January 1983 (BFBS): Things And Time (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *25 January 1983: Tom Sprang (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *30 January 1983 (BFBS): Tom Sprang (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *16 February 1983 (BFBS): Take We Back (shared 12" with Ranking Trevor - Take We Back / Yard Oh) Jah Guidance *02 March 1983: Oh What A Lie (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *22 March 1983: Sweetie Come Brush Me (LP - Baby Come Rock) Joe Gibbs Music *23 March 1983: Things & Time Will Tell (album - Baby Come Rock) Joe Gibbs Music *18 May 1983: unknown *25 July 1983: Shaa-lup Shaa-lup (LP - Baby Come Rock) Joe Gibbs Music *24 September 1983 (BFBS): Got To Be Cool (album - Wailing Souls) Studio One *27 September 1983: Stop Red Eye *29 September 1983: Sticky Stay (LP - On The Rocks) Greensleeves *01 October 1983 (BFBS): Hooligan Race (7") Taxi *22 October 1983 (BFBS): Sticky Stay (album - On The Rocks) Greensleeves *22 October 1983 (BFBS): The Gun (album - On The Rocks) Greensleeves ;1984 *30 May 1984: War De Round A John Shop (7") Massive *20 June 1984: War De Round A John Shop (7") Massive ;1985 *04 March 1985: Mass Charley Ground (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves ;1986 *13 October 1986: War (12" - War / Jah Give Us Life Don't Feel No Way) Greensleeves ;1987 * 10 February 1987: Mass Charley Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *04 March 1987: Dance Hall Nice Again (7") Tuff Gong *10 March 1987: Dance Hall Nice Again (7") Tuff Gong *Bill Brewster Mixtape 1: Dog Bite *02 June 1987: Diamonds & Pearls *17 June 1987: Stop Red Eye (LP - The Very Best Of) Greensleeves *22 June 1987: War (LP - The Very Best Of) Greensleeves *23 June 1987: Jah Give Us Life (LP - The Very Best Of) Greensleeves *30 June 1987: 'Fire House Rock (LP-The Very Best Of The Wailing Souls)' *08 July 1987: Kingdom Rise Kingdom Fall (LP - The Very Best Of) Greensleeves *29 September 1987: Who No Waan Come (Album: Wailing) Jah Guidance ;1988 *12 April 1988: Stop Red Eye (LP - On The Rocks) Greensleeves ;1990 *29 January 1990: What Is What (album - Stormy Night) Rohit *01 February 1990: Stormy Night (album - Stormy Night) Rohit International *14 February 1990: What Is What (LP - Stormy Night) Rohit *03 March 1990 (BFBS): Dog Bite (album - Stormy Night) Rohit International ;1996 *13 January 1996: Mass Charley Ground (Album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *20 January 1996 (BFBS): 'Mass Charley Ground (LP-Inchpinchers)' (Greensleeves) ;2001 *01 May 2001: Mass Charlie Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *10 May 2001 (Radio Eins): Mass Charlie Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *20 May 2001 (BBC World Service): Mass Charley Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves ;2003 *22 April 2003: Peace and Love Shall Reign (LP - Stranded) Greensleeves *18 November 2003: Mass Charley Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *22 November 2003 (BBC World Service): Tom Sprang (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *27 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Mass Charley Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves ;2004 *03 March 2004: War (Album, Comp.: Wailing Souls At Channel One (7's, 12's And Versions)) Pressure Sounds *31 March 2004: 'Firehouse Rock (2xCD - The Biggest Dancehall Anthems 1979-82: The Birth of Dancehall)' (Greensleeves) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists